Broken Inside
by Katie Partisha
Summary: OneShot. Rated M for suggestive material and other things not meant for children. Katie and Justin are facing the after effects of a break up... And Katie isn't taking it too well.


**Katie Partisha was my original character of my own design. The same name pops up in **_**Sister's Divided**_**, also a spyro fanfic by author Gustybv, based on my permission.**

**However this Katie is not the same and the story is not related much. It's a story I wanted to write based on something that happened in my life recently.**

**Review if you want to, extreme criticism is encouraged.**

It was pouring rain in Dragon Village, hitting the roofs in a loud "SHHHHHH." Under one of those roofs, was a pink and white furred cat/fox hybrid (Katie) with purple hair standing and looking extremely distraught, and, sitting in a chair nearby, a very annoyed black wolf (Justin).

Justin and Katie had been on and off for a year, and they recently went through a huge break up over some friend getting ticked off and getting between them, and a week later Katie was attempting to get him back. He was too tired of the bullshit, her fault or not.

"I'm sorry, no."

"… But why?" Katie asked, wiping the tears falling down her pink fur, her face was contorted in a look of increasing pain.

"Hun, I told you why!" Justin snapped at her, his black fur bristling.

"But I love you," Katie moaned.

"I know you do."

"Justin-"

"Would you stop saying my name? I'm right here!" Justin growled. "You always do that!"

"I do not!" Katie replied defensively. "You always notice when I do something wrong and you never see what I do right!"

"Well-!" Justin began, his ears instantly rearing back, the beginnings of a snarl on his lips.

"Calm down," Katie cut across him, backtracking instantly. An argument is not where she wanted to go through right now. "Look let's take a deep breath and a step back-."

"I'm not the-!"

"Sh-sh-sh!" Katie hissed, waving her arms around dramatically.

"No you sh-sh-sh!"

"Just let me talk!"

Justin hesitated, then fell silent, looking slightly over Katie's shoulder.

"Look," Katie began, looking him directly in the eye. "There isn't going to be anyone else, ever."

"Yes there will," Justin said, shaking his head. "Maybe in a week or maybe in a couple months, but you will find someone else."

Katie crossed her arms across her chest and glared through her tears at him.

"You don't get it, do you?" Katie said. "I love you. And I know you. You are too close to my heart for me to let you go that easily! You are everything, everything I ever wanted."

Justin shook his head again, but his wall he put up eroded a little when she started balling. He'd been there before. He knew the feeling. His compassionate side overruled his stubborn side slowly.

"I do get that, hun…" He looked outside as Katie sobbed harder in response. He could see the sheep fodder huddled under the trees. Flame and Spyro were playing tag in the rain, Sparx wasn't anywhere to be seen. "I was in a relationship once were she was everything I wanted. After we broke up she moved on the next day and let me know she did…"

Katie shook her head, too many thoughts crowding her mind. He didn't get it. Was he talking about her? Why couldn't he get it? How can she get him to understand? Hurt. Pain. Sad.

She turned and walked towards the door, but was stopped by a quick grab by Justin. She pulled away. No. No.

"No. Leave me alone," Katie sobbed.

"Katie. No, come here."

Katie hesitated at the door, and then continued out. Justin dogged after her, softly calling out her name. She made a direct bee-line for the Realm Portal the Professor made recently. She didn't look behind her as she transported to Coastal Remains, but she knew Justin was still relentlessly following her.

She made it as far as Moneybag's shop when Justin came out of the Portal.

"No. Leave me alone. You're a jerk and I hate you. Leave me alone," she hissed, unheard.

"Katie, come here. Come back to Dragon Village, please. There are voltures, crabs, and tiki men!"

"No one's here, Spyro took them out, leave me alone for a minute!" Katie choked. Then she ran, not followed by Justin, past the hermit crab fodder and the shell like housing, and collapsed on the beach.

She cried for a good half hour, the waves smacking against her side, before she dragged her feet back to where Justin was.

He was where she left him, sitting on a huge broken shell.

She cuddled up to him and then broke down into tears again. He held her quietly, rubbing her arm gently, whispering "shhhh."

She often tried talking, but all that came out were incomprehensible wails. And not very long after she had sat down she had soaked his black hoodie through with snot, drool, and tears.

He encouraged her to breath, he held her, he petted her face, he talked in a compassionate tone, and did everything else to try and calm her down.

That night they shared a moment that Katie would never forget, but he most likely will…

They laid together, listening to each other's breathing while laying in each other's arms.

"Go to sleep," Justin whispered.

"No," Katie whispered back. She had been fighting sleep for a long time now. "I'm afraid you won't be here when I wake up…"

All Justin said in response was, "everything is ok, hun. Shhh. Go to sleep."

So Katie fell asleep, comfortable in his arms.

And she woke up the next morning, alone.

She rushed outside looking for him. She ran to Spyro, Flame, and even Sgt. Byrd, but none of them knew where he had gone. Red the once-evil-now-small Dragon in the Professor's lab said he had seen him with a suitcase of some sort.

He really was gone…


End file.
